


Turn My Heart To Stone

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: MML Discord Drabbles [6]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Gargoyle!Dakota, Long-Suffering!Cavendish, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Cavendish accidentally turns a gargoyle statue into a living man... creature... thing. He’s not incredibly pleased.





	Turn My Heart To Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song of the same name by MØ.

“I’m alive and it’s your fault,” Dakota says amicably, ambling with heavy footsteps after Cavendish. “C’mon, man. I can’t just stay out here. It’s getting dark.”

“It’s three in the afternoon,” Cavendish snaps, his patience already worn thin and close-to-breaking by the unspeakable phenomenon he’s being forced to behold. “And _ you _ are made of _ stone_.” Cavendish stops at a red light and jams his fingers into the crosswalk button. 

With the delay in Cavendish’s step, Dakota manages to catch up to him around. Around them, people stop and stare and whisper at the sight of the stone-looking man-creature in their midst, but nobody outright says anything to them, so Cavendish pointedly turns his nose to the sky and ignores them. 

“So?” Dakota says plaintively. 

“_So_,” Cavendish bites out. “You can go back to being a statue somewhere out here and _ stop _ bothering _ me_!”

Dakota frowns, the expression moulding over his features slowly, like he’s never had to pull a displeased face before. “But I don’t know how to do that,” he says. The light turns green and the crosswalk signal changes to the little walking man. 

Cavendish heaves a long-suffering sigh. “Of _ course _ I’m somehow stuck with a big hunk of concrete that doesn’t know how to be concrete,” he mutters. Dakota gives him a helpful nudge, and Cavendish shoots him a glare before heading across the street. 

“I don’t eat much,” Dakota says conversationally. “And I can be very quiet. Like... like stone!” 

Cavendish gets to the other side of the street and stands directly in front of the light pole so that he can smack his forehead against it. “I’m dreaming,” he mutters. “I’m dreaming.”

Dakota pokes him. His fingers are cold to the touch, even with Cavendish’s sleeve in the way. “You seem awake enough to me.”

Cavendish groans and looks back at Dakota one more time before wordlessly stepping around the light post and making his way down the street once more. Behind him, the lumbering footsteps of a heavy stone man alert him that Dakota is still resolutely following behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
